


This is the one where Jim Starling dies.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Brain Damage, Character Death, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Feels, Fridge Horror, Gross, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Illnesses, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Necrophilia, Need Brain Bleach, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Old Age, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Sad, Sad Ending, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Smut, Squick, Swearing, Terminal Illnesses, Unhappy Ending, Yandere, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I've been requested by someone who wishes to remain anonymous, do some FUCKED SHIT. Because I have the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair, I'm going to do it. Here's the fic where Jimmy McFucking dies.Hope you kiddies enjoy it!Remember, Annie Noymous, You asked for this. What happens is on your head.





	This is the one where Jim Starling dies.

Before we start, I'll give an extra warning in case you kiddos saw the tags but ignored it because you don't think I have the balls. 

I don't put things down and not do it. I have the FUCKING Balls, in fact I have the biggest balls of them all. This is for your benefit, kids. Turn back if you cannot stomach this kinda thing. 

1

2

3... 

If you are still reading this, congratulations you sicko Fucko. Now, let us have some fun! 

Launchpad McQuack was walking through the hospital hallway, he felt sick. A understandable response to being asked to FUCK a dying old man with a horrific brain rotting disease. Yet, it wasn't like he could turn it down. It was a final request from his hero... Even tho said fallen hero had attempted to murder his certain boyfriend, stalked him since, and 100% fallen off his rocker in his fall from the grace of the light. Still, that didn't matter much anymore now that Jim Starling was going to die... For real this time. 

The hospital room door opened, a Beefy young man walked in through the doorway. The Pilot looked to the hospital bed, he felt even more sick. The near death body was wrinkled and losing feathers, clearly turning to a puddle of skin and loose meat on bones as the illness that ate away at his brain was winning the final round. Launchpad was glad he hadn't eaten anything before now as he looked away and tried to hold back vomiting his stomach acid. The muscular bird got himself back to norm as the former Darkwing Duck finally saw him. The former actor smiled softly and breathed out in way that sounded painful.

McQuack questioned if he would be able to do this, even if his stomach said NO that didn't change the fact that he knew the answer was "I don't exactly have a choice." Think about it, What is he going to say now? "Oh sorry Jimmy, I didn't realize that you were dying when you said your final wish was to sleep with me. I'm just not going to FUCK you now that you are literally less than 24 hours from kicking the McFUCKING chicken bucket. I do apologize for the inconvenience." Not exactly like he could live with knowing he turned down an offer to bang his idol, notably something he would have jumped off a bridge to do before. 

Jim continued to do some painful breaths before speaking slowly, "My loyal and only true fan." It was a loving and warm greeting that the sidekick got more upon waking up to the villain on chest after kidnapping him. A disturbing thing to realize he was going to miss. It was among many on a very long list of things that Jim's dying did to break the loveable lugnut's big heart. Said lugnut got closer to the death bed, starting to sob as he got near his former role model.

The tears caused the fallen star to frown, his voice cracked like a bridge about to fall into the water with 100 cars still on it, "Please don't cry, I don't want that to be my last sight of you." The taller man wiped his eyes, bending down to kiss Starling on the bill. "I'm sorry." The Driver apologized with sarrow still caked to his tone. The former star kissed back and replied quickly... Well as quickly as could at this point. "It's okay, LP." LP blinked away a few tears. That was usually a nickname Drake would use but Negaduck...Jim Starling had used it too. 

Then again, his previous nickname of "The Fainter" would not only be incorrect but inappropriate given the whole "Negaduck is stalking Launchpad and trying to sleep with him" thing that was their relationship. 

Was. That's going to be a word used slightly more often in regards to our Starlight. 

The duck that was going to be formally known as Negaduck grabbed the larger bird's hand and grinned a little. It was laced with a affectionate love yet still held that same dark malicious lust that those shark teeth somehow always had for McQuack. "Please do this for me?" The former superstar huffed each word. The younger man that was about out live his hero nodded his head with sadness dripped off each down movement. He slowly got on top, undoing his pants. "Don't be gentle on me. Let's get dangerous... One last time." The older man breathed his words. 

The muscle bound bird was extremely unsure this but he refused to turn his idol down on this last request. Launchpad McQuack wasted no time getting himself in. Jim Starling made a noise that sounded pained but was actually pleased wanting more sound. While Launchpad was not aware of this, he still gave each thrust all he could give. Despite all the sickening feelings that were building as he continued, The taller bird wanted to give his former role model his most if this was truly going to be their last time. 

Which it was. 

The Sidekick watched The villains come, he smiled happily with the satisfaction of fulfilling this last wish, but as he finished and looked up to give Jim his parting words. He realized something truly terrible. Congratulations to LP for having his dick in a dead body by the way. I am always told death on an orgasm is the best but nobody can tell if you are coming or going... 

Just like Negaduck, this work has hit

The End.


End file.
